Heartbreak
by ThatPhantomGirl
Summary: À l'issue de son périple aux côtés de Zael et des mercenaires, la princesse Calista va se marier avec Jirall. Mais est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle veut ?


**A/N :**** Voici un OS que j'ai retrouvé en parcourant l'un de mes anciens blogs, à l'époque où j'étais à fond sur The Last Story. Ca m'a fait bizarre de la relire, mais grâce à cet OS, me voilà repartie sur YouTube pour des heures et des heures pour regarder des walkthroughs de ce jeu. Damn, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir une Wii, juste pour ce jeu et Pandora's Tower.**

* * *

Demain aurait dû être un jour important. Important et spécial à la fois. Depuis longtemps je gardais dans mon armoire une longue robe blanche, que chacun trouverait jolie, une robe que chaque fille voulant être princesse rêve de porter au moins une fois dans sa vie ... Moi aussi, j'étais comme ça, plus jeune. Mais les temps ont changé. Demain, je me marie. Mais pas avec l'homme que je voulais. Ma vie est comme ça. Déjà dix-sept ans que je passe mon temps à obéir aux ordres que l'on me donne, à rester enfermée telle une prisonnière dans un immense château. Les gens ne me parlaient uniquement à cause de mon statut, à cause de ce que j'étais, et non pas en tant que réelle personne. Bien qu'ils ne le disaient pas, je savais qu'ils avaient peur de moi. Mais moi, qu'aurais-je donné pour être proche d'une seule personne, au moins ? Qu'une personne me voit en tant que "Calista" et non pas en tant que "nièce du Comte Arganan". Heureusement, cette personne, je l'avais rencontrée il y a quelques temps déjà, mais elle est loin de moi, je ne peux pas la revoir maintenant. Rien ne nous permettait d'être ensemble, de toutes façons. J'étais la nièce d'un Comte, il n'était qu'un mercenaire. Et pourtant ... Je l'ai remarqué rapidement ; j'étais tombée amoureuse de cet homme, dont je ne connaissais pratiquement rien. Il m'avait acceptée telle que j'étais, sans se poser de questions, et voilà que maintenant, je suis incapable de retourner le voir. Peut-être avais-je peur ? Avais-je peur de sa réaction, qu'il m'abandonne après qu'il aie appris que je me mariais. Je n'ose pas aller le voir.  
- _Dame Calista, votre fiancé vous attend dehors_, rappela l'une des nombreuses domestiques du château.  
Je lui répondis d'un sourire gracieux, puis m'en alla, d'un pas lent et le coeur lourd. Tous les sourires que je faisais n'étaient que des leurres. Si j'étais vraiment moi-même en ces temps-là, je pleurerais tous les jours, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Mais il me fallait être forte et courageuse. L'homme à qui j'étais promise n'était rien d'autre qu'un vulgure aristocrate égoïste et arrogant venant de je ne sais plus quelle ville. Mon oncle a décidé de me marier à lui afin que notre royaume devienne plus puissant. J'ai perdu mes parents il y a de cela une dizaine d'années. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment d'eux, seulement de la mélodie que me frédonnait ma mère afin de m'endormir. C'était une douce et belle mélodie, contenant des paroles dont je peinais à me rappeler. Père, mère ... Si vous étiez encore là, qu'auriez-vous fait ?

* * *

Les minutes passaient, et la conversation que j'entretenais avec Jirall, mon fiancé, commençait à m'agacer. Je me contentais de regarder les nombreuses tombes qui nous entouraient, tombes où étaient enterrés des hommes s'étant battus pour notre royaume, des hommes que j'admire. Jamais je n'aurais le pouvoir de défendre mon royaume. Jamais. Je n'ai pas assez de courage ni de force pour. Et je le sais depuis bien longtemps. J'aperçus au loin l'ombre de l'homme que j'aimais, et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant. Que faisait-il ici ? Il était supposé rester à la taverne qui servait de quartier général à son équipe ! Que faisaient Syrenne, Yurick, Mirania et Lowell ? En repensant à ces quatre personnes, un homme me revint en tête. Dagran. Je me tournai puis dévisageai la tombe qui se trouvait derrière moi. C'était sa tombe. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment ce Dagran, mais il était le meilleur ami de l'être qui m'étais le plus cher, alors, je pense souvent à lui, et me dire qu'il était mort me rendais toujours très triste. Remarquant ma peine, Jirall s'excusa et s'en alla. Vous parlez d'un fiancé, il part lorsque sa dulcinée éprouve de la tristesse. Le mercenaire que j'aimais me vit, puis je me retourna, évitant son regard. Malheureusement, il était trop tard.  
- _Calista !_, s'exclama-t'il.  
J'étais incapable de parler. Je sentais mes jambes trembler, mon coeur battre plus vite. J'avais peur, j'étais angoissée. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Savait-il que je me mariais ?  
- _Félicitations pour ton mariage !_, s'écria-t'il.  
Un poignard. Voilà ce qui traversa mon coeur lorsqu'il proclama cette phrase, le sourire aux lèvres. Non, ce n'était pas vrai ... Je devais rêver. Ou non, faire un cauchemar. Oui, c'est ça, un cauchemar. Je sentais les larmes arriver, et je ne pus les contenir. Certaines s'écoulaient le long de mes joues, et je regardai mon ami d'un sourire étrangement joyeux.  
- _Merci, Zael_, dis-je, la voix tremblante.  
- _Calista ? Que se passe-t'il ?_  
- _R-Rien. Rien du tout, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, Zael. Je suis désolée, je ... je dois y aller. À plus tard !_  
Et voilà. Tout ce que je savais faire dans ma vie : fuir. Une fois de plus. Je n'étais vraiment qu'une moins que rien.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que j'étais dans mon lit, mon oreiller serré contre ma poitrine, les jambes repliées sur moi, et les larmes qui coulaient les unes après les autres. Je n'arrivais pas à me stopper, c'était plus fort que moi. J'étais préparée à ce qu'il me dise quelque chose qui n'allait pas me plaire, je m'étais préparée à affronter ses regards, son mécontentement, mais il ne m'a fait montrer qu'une partie de sa joie et de son bonheur. Alors que moi, je suis emplie de malheur et d'inquiétude ... Je ne sais plus quoi faire ...  
- _Calista, je peux entrer ?_, me fit une voix d'homme, derrière la porte fermée.  
- _Désolée, Zael, je ne veux pas te parler !_, criais-je, à la fois énervée et inquiète.  
L'homme qui se trouvait derrière la porte ouvrit cette dernière, et je vis qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Zael, mais de Lowell, un ami proche de lui. Il aimait séduire les filles, mais depuis qu'il est en couple avec une de ses alliées, Syrenne, sa côte de popularité a baissé, et il s'est calmé. Je m'assis sur mon lit, et sécha mes larmes.  
- _Oh, je suis désolée, Lowell ... _  
- _Ça va, ne t'en fais pas._  
- _Mais ... Que fais-tu ici ?_  
- _Zael m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ... _  
- _Ah ..._, soupirais-je.  
Un lourd silence parcourut la salle. Ce silence pesant m'effrayait. J'en avais l'habitude lors des réunions auxquelles je participais avec mon oncle.  
- _Tu as réagi comme ça à cause de ce qu'il t'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?_  
En guise de réponse, je me contentais d'acquiescer.  
- _Tu sais, lorsqu'il a su que tu te mariais avec le Seigneur Jirall, il a beaucoup souffert. Je l'ai même déjà vu pleurer dans sa chambre, un soir. _  
Je levai mon regard vers Lowell. Qu'était-il en train de me dire ? Zael n'a ... Il a pleuré ? Par ma faute ? Mais ... Pourquoi ? C'était impossible !  
- _Il nous parle toujours de toi, à la taverne. Toujours. Il parlait de toi avec un sourire que l'on ne lui connaissait pas. Mais il y a environ deux jours, on a vu qu'il ne disait plus rien, que son regard était vague. Et Mirania a entreprit une de tes conversations avec Jirall hier, et c'est là où nous avons su ce qui le mettait dans cet état._  
- _C'est impossible. Tu dois te tromper, Lowell._  
- _Tu devrais lui parler. Parles-lui, Calista. Et rassures-le. Il a déjà dû endurer la mort de Dagran, ainsi que la vérité sur la mort de ses parents, qu'Asthar l'a trahi. Si toi aussi, tu le rends triste, imagines ce qu'il serait capable de faire ..._  
Sans rien ajouter de plus, Lowell s'en alla, en fermant doucement la porte. Je m'empara de mon coussin une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Zael devait-il tant souffrir ? Pourquoi la vie ne lui pardonne-t'elle pas d'être en vie ? Il a été obligé de tuer de ses propres mains son meilleur ami, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, il a perdu son village, ses amis et ses parents alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, et il apprend plus tard que c'était son maître qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Zael ... Pourquoi ... Dis-moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi souffres-tu autant ?! Je voudrais porter les poids de ces pertes avec toi, pour t'aider à aller de l'avant. Zael ...

* * *

Lorsque je me réveilla, il était onze heures quarante-six. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. J'aurais voulu esquiver ce fichu mariage, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais incapable de désobéir à mon oncle. Après m'être préparée et que je sois coiffée, je regardai une ultime fois le tableau où étaient représentés mes parents et moi. C'était un tableau qui avait beaucoup de valeur pour moi. Je m'approchai de lui, puis ferma mes yeux un instant.  
- _Père, Mère ... Donnez-moi du courage._  
C'est sur ces derniers mots que j'ouvris la porte me guidant vers l'interminable couloir du premier étage. J'entendais déjà les hurlements des enfants du village, des bavardages des chevaliers et des autres qui m'attendaient. Je ne voulais pas descendre. La seule chose dont j'avais envie, c'était de m'enfuir, partir à la recherche de Zael et de rester avec lui, c'était la seule chose que je voulais. La seule. J'ai croisé Syrenne et Yurick dans les couloirs. C'était un bon moyen pour moi pour me préparer psychologiquement au désastre qui m'attendait lorsque j'aurais descendu les escaliers.  
- _Ah, Calista !_, s'écrièrent en chœur les deux mercenaires.  
- _Yurick ! Syrenne !_  
- _Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, Calista !_, s'exclama Syrenne, le sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours. _Zael te verrait comme ça, il en tomberait des nues, c'est certain !_  
J'entendis des bruits de talons derrière moi.  
- _Ça fait étrange de vous voir les cheveux attachés, Calista_, affirma Mirania, une de mes amies.  
- _Mirania ! Combien de fois va-t'il falloir qu'on te dise de tutoyer Calista ?!_, reprit Syrenne, agacée par les manières de son amie.  
- _Et toi, tu devrais quand même un peu revoir ta conduite_, remarqua Lowell, qui lui caressa les cheveux.  
Ça me faisait du bien de voir mes amis, comme ça, autour de moi. Peut-être que ce serait la dernière fois ... Mirania arracha le ruban que j'avais derrière les cheveux, et l'attacha à la place, au cou. Elle lissa mes cheveux grâce à sa magie noire, et lorsque je me vis devant le miroir qui bordait le couloir, je crus voir une autre personne tellement j'étais méconnaissable. J'avais l'air d'une vraie princesse.  
- _Alors là, j'avoue, je suis jalouse. Tu es vraiment sublime, Calista_, déclara Syrenne, les bras croisés.  
- _Bon, ce n'est pas pour dire, mais tu devrais y aller. Il y a des gens qui t'attendent, en bas_, me rappela Yurick.  
Oui, il avait raison. Le coeur de nouveau sérré, je fus accompagnée de Yurick qui descendit les escaliers avec moi. Je vis tous les habitants du royaume me dévisager, je ne savais pas où regarder, tellement j'étais embarrassée. La première personne que je cherchais, c'était Zael. Où était-il ? Je n'arrivais pas à le voir. Yurick continua son chemin, tandis que Jirall vint me chercher, coinçant son bras contre le mien, et m'entraînant dans sa marche. Je baissa ma tête, tout en continuant de marcher. Les gens étaient tous assis sur un banc, et je me contentais de marcher le long de l'allée vide, le regard vide. Lorsque je passa à la hauteur de mon oncle, il me chuchota avec un sourire :  
- _Souris, Calista, c'est ton mariage !_  
Sourire ? Justement, c'est ce que je ne pouvais pas faire. C'est aussi ce que je ne voulais pas faire. Mon oncle savait que je haissais Jirall, et pourtant ... Ah ! Ca y est, je vis Zael. Il était debout, au fond de la salle. Il me regardait d'un air hébété. Etait-ce à cause de ma robe, comme l'avait dit Syrenne ? Je me reconcentrai dans ma marche, et rejoins le prêtre qui allait m'unir à cet horrible Jirall. Ce dernier, fier, arbora d'un sourire niais qui me donna l'envie de le frapper. Mais je me retins. Le prêtre toussa deux fois, avant de commencer :  
- _Si nous sommes là, en ce lieu, c'est pour unir deux personnes, mais aussi deux royaumes. Ces royaumes en guerre qui ravagent tout depuis des siècles, malheureusement, qui nous retirent nos amis, nos familles, nos habitations. Mais heureusement, grâce à ces deux personnes ici présentes, Calista, et Jirall, peut-être que ce malheur sera terminé une bonne fois pour toutes._  
La seule façon de terminer cette guerre, c'était d'unir le sang des Arganan au pouvoir de l'Outsider, que possédait Zael. Pourquoi mon oncle ne veut-il pas le comprendre ? Tandis que le prêtre continuait à énoncer son discours, je regardais Zael, ce qui n'échappait pas au regard inquiet de mon oncle. Il savait que j'aimais Zael, mais il ne l'acceptait pas. Pourquoi ? Je fus interrompue dans mes rêves lorsque le prêtre demanda :  
- _Seigneur Jirall, voulez-vous épouser Calista présente ici-même, et jurez-vous de l'aimer jusqu'à votre mort ?_, demanda-t'il.  
Sans hésiter, Jirall répondit par l'affirmative. Le prêtre se tourna vers moi, et je commençais à douter.  
- _Dame Calista, voulez-vous épouser Jirall présent ici-même, et jurez-vous de l'aimer jusqu'à votre mort ?_  
Le coeur battant, je ne répondis pas. Je sentais l'inquiétude et les nombreuses questions qui trôtaient dans la tête des gens qui me regardaient. J'ai demandé à ce que mes parents me donnent du courage afin d'accepter ce mariage, mais ce courage ne me servirait pas à me marier avec Jirall, mais à accepter mes propres sentiments. Je ne voulais pas terminer ma vie avec un égoïste qui ne pense qu'au pouvoir et à l'argent. Je voulais vivre avec un homme m'aimant pour ce que je suis, un homme possédant un vrai coeur. Quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais sourire et rire quand il le faut, avec qui je pleurerais quand on serait mal.  
- _Calista_, murmura Arganan.  
D'un geste décidé, après avoir regardé une dernière Zael, je dirigeai mon regard vers Jirall et refusa :  
- _Non._  
Les gens présents dans la salle furent presques choqués de ma réaction, mais je pus voir la réaction de Syrenne, Yurick, Mirania et Lowell. Ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres, et Syrenne m'encourageait.  
- _Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?!_, demanda Jirall.  
- _Je ne veux pas vivre avec un homme que je n'aime pas uniquement pour l'aider à assouvir ses besoins. Je ne peux pas non plus sacrifier mon bonheur pour celui des autres. Je suis une femme comme une autre, j'ai le droit à la liberté, mais j'ai avant tout le droit d'aimer qui je veux_, déclarais-je, d'un ton froid.  
- _Que ... Que veux-tu dire ?_, s'inquièta Jirall.  
- _Mon coeur ... appartient déjà à quelqu'un, Jirall. Depuis longtemps._  
Zael était sans voix. Il savait que je parlais de lui. J'abandonna la bague que m'avait tendue Jirall quelques minutes plus tôt, puis courut toute l'allée avant de me précipiter dans les bras de celui que je considérais comme mon héros. Zael ... Il me serra contre lui, bien que je le sentais trembler.  
- _Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée, Zael ..._  
Ma décision était faite. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne vivrais que pour moi-même. Seulement pour moi.

* * *

Le soir arrivant, je me dirigeais vers un endroit qui était très spécial pour moi. La Tour de Stargazer, un endroit où l'on peut admirer les étoiles et observer les pluies de météorites. C'était l'endroit où ma mère m'emmenait lorsque j'étais encore très jeune. C'est d'ailleurs ici où elle a chanté pour la première fois la chanson dont j'essaie de me rappeler les paroles. Après la cérémonie de mon mariage, Zael et moi avons déserté la salle, mais les gardes nous ont retrouvés. J'ai été obligée de m'expliquer avec mon oncle, qui, après bien des efforts, accepta mon union avec Zael. J'étais la fille la plus heureuse au monde. Jirall était retourné dans son pays, en jurant de se venger de Zael. Mais je doute qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. La cérémonie de mariage aura lieu le lendemain. J'ai vraiment hâte.  
Je regardais les étoiles, puis, alors que j'avais momentanément vu le sol, les paroles de la mélodie que je cherchais depuis tant d'années me vinrent à l'esprit. Au même moment, Zael arriva et je l'accueilla avec un grand sourire.  
- _Mirania m'a dit que tu te trouvais là_, affirma Zael.  
- _Tu aurais dû t'en douter, non ? _  
- _Oui._  
Il me souriais d'une façon si agréable que je croyais rêver. Mais à la place, je me retourna, regardant une nouvelle fois le ciel.  
- _Ça fait déjà un an ..._, murmurais-je.  
- _De quoi ?_  
- _Ça fait un an qu'on n'est pas retournés ici. Ça m'a manqué. _  
Quelque chose me revint à l'esprit. Peu après notre rencontre, Zael m'avait fait part de lentilles ressemblant à une loupe, qui permettaient de regarder les étoiles de plus près. Depuis, c'était devenu mon trésor. Dans ces lentilles résidait notre promesse, celle qu'on s'était faite il y a longtemps. Je m'emparais des lentilles et les dirigeais vers le ciel.  
- _Tu as tenu ta promesse, Zael ... Je suis vraiment heureuse !_, m'exclamais-je, avec une soudaine envie de pleurer.  
- _Calista ..._  
J'abaissai les lentilles, puis, sans regarder Zael, je lui dis :  
- _Tu te souviens de la mélodie que j'avais chanté, la dernière fois que tu es venu ici ?_  
- _Oui._  
- _Ça y est, j'ai retrouvé les paroles. Mais seulement la fin._  
- _Vraiment ?_  
Je fermais mes yeux, puis me mis à marcher, à travers le ciel scintillant de mille feux.

_Tout est avalé par les ténèbres,  
Et j'oublie mon rêve, il gèle peu à peu.  
Mais serrée dans tes bras,  
Tu me ramènes à la vie._

Et alors, tirée vers l'éternité,  
Je continuerais à voler jusqu'à l'endroit où mes rêves deviendront réalité,  
Jusqu'à ce que je reviennes vers toi.

- _C'est beau ..._, lâcha Zael.  
- _Oui._  
Je pris une profonde inspiration, puis, sans bouger, ni regarder mon ami, je me lança. Il fallait bien un début à tout.  
- _Zael ?_  
- _Oui ?_  
- _Je t'aime._  
Je ne voulais pas voir la réaction qu'avait Zael. Mais voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, je commençais à sérieusement regretter mon acte. Je sentis alors une chaleur humaine m'envelopper tout le haut du corps. Zael me serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait contre lui. Je ne résistais pas, au contraire, je me laissais faire. Pendent combien de temps ? Combien de temps ai-je rêvé de me tenir aussi prêt de cet homme ?

Le jour suivant était le jour le plus beau de ma vie. Père, Mère ... Aujourd'hui, je me marie. Avec la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, mon trésor vivant. Pendent que le prêtre énonçait son discours, Zael m'attrapa la main et me la serra. Je me mis à sourire, puis le prêtre continua :  
- _Zael, voulez-vous épouser Calista présente ici-même, et jurez-vous de l'aimer jusqu'à votre mort ?_  
- _Je le jure._  
- _Dame Calista, voulez-vous épouser Zael présent ici-même, et jurez-vous de l'aimer jusqu'à votre mort ?_  
Je perçus l'ambiance qu'il y avait dans la salle. Tous se demandaient si j'allais accepter. Et sans hésiter, c'est ce que je fis.  
- _Je le jure._  
Le prêtre ferma son livre et énonça :  
- _Zael, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée._  
Il me prit par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était la première fois. C'était ... un sentiment étrange, bordant. J'enveloppa son cou à l'aide de mes bras, sans pour autant lâcher mon emprise. Les gens hurlaient, je pus entendre les cris de Syrenne, qui hurlait : « Vive les mariés ! » . Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais heureuse d'autant de monde. Mais j'étais surtout heureuse d'être avec Zael. Il éloigna ses lèvres des miennes au bout d'une minute environ, puis colla son front au mien :  
- _On sera ensemble. À jamais. Je te le promets_, me murmura-t'il.  
- _Je te le promets aussi, Zael._

* * *

Père, Mère ... Merci. Merci de m'avoir donné tant de courage, de force et de volonté. Cela fait maintenant deux jours que je suis mariée à Zael. Aujourd'hui, j'ai le coeur lourd : nous allons sur la tombe de Dagran. Cela fait déjà une semaine et demie qu'il nous a quitté. Il me manque beaucoup. Zael était là, près de moi, tenant dans ses bras des fleurs. Les fleurs favorites de Dagran ; c'est ce que m'a dit Zael. Il se sentait responsable de la mort de son ami, et il ne se pardonne toujours pas de lui avoir ôté la vie afin de protéger son royaume. Il s'avança vers la tombe, et déposa les fleurs. Je vis qu'il ne bougeait pas, qu'il commençait à trembler. Zael était en train de pleurer. Je m'avançais vers lui, puis posa ma main sur sa joue :  
- _Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Zael. Au contraire, tu l'as sauvé. Si tu n'aurais pas fait ça, il aurait enduré la pire des souffrances, et aurait enchaîné les dures épreuves. Tu devrais être fier de toi, Zael. Je t'interdis de souffrir seul. Je porterais ce fardeau avec toi. Je te le jure, Zael._  
Il m'attrapa le bras puis me pris dans les siens.  
- _Merci, Calista. Merci ..._  
Zael, tu sais quoi ? C'est toi qui m'a donné un espoir de vivre. Tu m'as aidée, tu m'as soutenue, tu as même failli mourir pour moi. S'il fallait que je meure pour toi, je le ferais sans hésitation. Parce que je t'aime.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Je n'ai rien changé depuis, cet OS date d'il y a deux ans, puisque je l'ai écrite, je me souviens, le jour de la sortie de The Last Story en France. Donc c'est pour cela que vous remarquez l'italique et les tirets pour les textes. Ca étant dit... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? (:**


End file.
